Excavation machines that excavate a rock mass, a ground, or the like are known. Patent Literature 1 describes, in an excavator that is one type of the excavation machines, selecting an instructed operation, of operation modes, when a site is changed and a ground plane of the excavator is changed, to instruct the operation of the excavator according to the site, and performing an automatic operation of the excavator, corresponding to the change of the site.